


Mango and strawberry

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: (no pun intended), Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: “It’s part of being an idol! We gotta put up with it!”“I…guess so. What about yours?”Nozomu applied it, licking his lips before smiling at him. "Mine is mango! It does feel real~ Wanna try?"“Ah… If it’s okay.”
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 2





	Mango and strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ So, yeah. Inspired by sweets kingdom. They look so cute~ Title, i didnt have any better ideas.
> 
> Hoping you enjoy~~

"Nanase-san, Munakata-san, this way."

"Thank you."

Ren and Nozomu made their way into the dressing room, letting the staff work on them. They were working on the concept of “Sweets kingdom” that the company proposed. The units had different themes, and SOARA’s were “Parfaits.”

As well, each one of them had a different flavor. Ren had seen the pictures the others had taken first, and prepared himself to be able to properly show his flavor too.

“We’re done for now. We’ll call you when we’re ready for you.”

“Okay~”

“Thank you.”

"Mori-senpai is telling me to be careful when they give me the spoon... I'm not going to break something!"

Ren let out a chuckle that made Nozomu pout, before he went back to excitedly type in his phone as he took selfies, probably sending them to his brother. He found funny how their clothes made them look like princes, but the colors were so bright and alive.

He checked his own phone, finding a message from Soushi. He started replying, but stopped as he heard a flash his way, turning around. “Nozomu! Delete that!”

“But Ren looks cute!”

He blushed, reaching for Nozomu’s phone as he tried to put it out of his reach. “Delete it!”

Ren huffed as he sat back, not wanting to wrinkle his outfit. Nozomu giggled, sitting back at his side. Ren dedicated him a glare, but Nozomu ignored it.

"Ah, Ren~ What’s your lipstick flavor?"

"Eh?"

"They gave you some lipstick too, didn’t they?"

“Ah… Yes.” He scrambled around for it, showing it to Nozomu, who tilted his head to read it. "It’s strawberries... But it might be just the smell? You know how most of the times it tastes... Weird.”

“It’s part of being an idol! We gotta put up with it!”

“I…guess so. What about yours?”

Nozomu applied it, licking his lips before smiling at him. "Mine is mango! It does feel real~ Wanna try?"

“Ah… If it’s okay.”

“Of course.”

Ren stretched his hand to take the small tube, but instead, Nozomu moved his face closer to his, before pressing his lips against his.

Ren turned red, but didn’t let him pull away immediately, deepening the kiss. They broke it with a loud sound, and Ren pressed his fingers against his lips, looking at Nozomu. "Y-You're right! It's really mango!" Ren seemed more surprised at that, as if he hadn't just kissed him. Nozomu let out a chuckle, before going back for another kiss. Ren let out a shriek, fumbling with his arms until he decided to let them in Nozomu’s shoulders.

"And you taste like strawberries, Ren~"

“Nanase-san, Munakata-san, we’re ready for your shooting now.”

Nozomu stood up, following the staff immediately. “Going right now~”

“Ah- I’ll get my jacket on, just a second.”

The staff nodded and let him there. Ren put on the jacket and reapplied his lipstick that had been slightly messed up by Nozomu. As he was about to make his way out, his phone lighted up with a new message.

_“I assume that Nozomu has done something stupid by now, so if you want to smack him with the spoon, just wait until the staff leaves you alone.”_

Ren felt his cheeks turning red again, whining as he covered his face. “Sou-nii!”

“Ren~”

“Ah- Going!”


End file.
